Some mobile devices, such as, but not limited to, smartphones, can be useful to a user during user activities that require the user to not hold the mobile device in the user's hands. While some systems allow strapping a mobile device to an upper arm of a user, the existing systems are not configured well for allowing viewing of a screen of the mobile device and/or manipulating the mobile device to provide user inputs to the mobile device.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.